


Coming Home

by fabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still hard to believe, in a way. Guy had faced far stranger things back when they were still traveling as a group around Auldrant, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

_"So I'm not a servant in the manor. I'd still serve as your friend."  
"So hurry back home. I'll never forgive you if you just disappear."  
"When you come home, I'm gonna teach you not to hide things from your friends."  
_

It was still hard to believe, in a way. Guy had faced far stranger things back when they were still traveling as a group around Auldrant, but somehow, the sheer simplicity of this particular miracle still managed to shake him to the very core every time he was faced with its breathing, _living_ result.

"Guy?"

It wasn't until the object of his thoughts had actually called his name a second time that he finally realized he was staring. His face grew uncomfortably warm and a hand lifted unbidden to scratch the back of his head in a nervous habit he hadn't been quite able to outgrow. Damn it. That was the second time today.

Guy moved away from the threshold to actually make his way into the room, taking a seat on the empty space by the window, next to his best friend, "Hey Luke."

The redhead seemed slightly amused at his chagrin but, perhaps due to several similar encounters throughout the past week, kept himself from commenting on his friend's latest hobby. Guy internally breathed a sigh of relief. It was embarrassing enough to know he was constantly being caught staring.

"So," he began after a moment of comfortable silence, and once the other had returned his gaze outside, "Have you decided what to do yet?"

From anyone else it may have sounded like a poorly planned question to make the other person feel like they shouldn't be abusing the asker's hospitality any longer, but this was Luke and this was Guy and they had been through too much together to have those kinds of misunderstandings. So when Luke hugged his knees a little tighter to himself, Guy understood. And when Guy placed a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder, Luke _knew _he understood.

Sky blue sought green in the glass' reflection, and a squeeze made their gazes meet. No words were exchanged, but Luke must have seen something reassuring in his eyes, because he got a small smile in return. Guy's heart fluttered in his chest, but he pushed the feeling away to focus on his best friend. Now was not the time for _those _thoughts.

Silence enveloped them again once their eyes parted, but Luke didn't move away and Guy didn't take his hand off his shoulder.

What could have been seconds or minutes later, Guy suddenly recalled something he'd been wanting to bring up before he'd been distracted by Luke's peaceful-looking silhouette by the window. He sat up straighter, and the shift made the redhead's attention return to him, "Hey, here's an idea. Emperor Peony gave me the next couple of days off. You know what we should do?"

Luke lifted an eyebrow, regarding the other with that barely concealed curiosity hidden behind a layer of boredom that only he seemed to think he could pull off, unable to keep a playful smile from tugging at the corner of his lips, "Go bother Jade?"

His expression, topped with the sheer _normality _of the suggestion made Guy laugh out loud, partly because he had expected him to say something among those lines and partly because he was once again ever so grateful that his best friend was still alive somewhere in there, even with everything that had happened. "As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I can get away with doing that twice in the same week, Luke."

"Tch. Wimp."

"Brat."

"Old geezer."

"Ouch," He lifted a hand to his chest, pretending to have been shot, and like every other time he pulled the act, Luke's inability to keep his smile hidden made it all worth it, "Anyway. As I was saying before _someone_ rudely decided to insult me," Guy paused to tug on one of the other's bangs when he snickered, "I was thinking we could go on a short trip. You know, practice some sword fighting, make sure you don't get too out of shape so quickly, what with my maids spoiling you left and right. That kind of thing."

They were sitting too close for him to avoid the cushion that suddenly found its way to his face, but considering Luke could have used something a lot more painful instead, Guy wasn't about to complain. The thing flopped to the floor at his feet and he lifted a hand to rub his sore nose, but his glare fell short when he noticed the obvious contentment in his friend's eyes. And he... ? Well, he was suddenly too out of breath to bother being annoyed.

Sometimes, it was very inconvenient. Being in love with his best friend, that is.

"Let's do it."

But if the redhead would just keep smiling like that, Guy figured he could live with it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [He Keeps on Walking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93204) by [fabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/fabre)




End file.
